tales_of_rwby_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Whitley Schnee
Whitley Schnee (ウィットリー・シュニー, Wittorī Shūnī), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Tales of RWBY series. He is the son of Jacques Schnee, nephew of Bizzard Schnee, and cousin of Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee. In Tales of RWBY, he is first seen in "Remembrance" at the Schnees' home. After his father stripped Weiss of her former position as heiress of the company in "Punished", Whitley became the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. "I’ll have you know I didn’t stop growing while you were away at Beacon." :—Whitley to Weiss. Appearance :Voice actor: Howard Wang (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Whitley Schnee has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. Whitley is fairly tall and is quite slender. His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes. He seems very formal about his attire and his posture. He usually has at least one hand behind his back. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality At first, Whitley appears to have a positive and friendly attitude. He is supportive of Weiss, warning her that his father may be in a foul mood. He also compliments Weiss' strength, and her similarity to Blizzard and Winter in that regard. Though Weiss points out he does not have a good past relationship with Winter or her father, Whitley talks about his eldest cousin and Blizzard with respect, something that makes Weiss suspicious of his behavior. However, Whitley's initial supportive behavior is simply a front, as his demeanor toward Weiss becomes more condescending and antagonistic after she receives the news that she had been disinherited. So far, he emulates his father's disdainful and superior attitude toward others. When it comes to the roles of Huntsmen, Whitley sees them as barbaric, implying he has no training or any martial skill compared to his uncle or cousins. When speaking, Whitley is expressive through his body movement, often moving several times and frequently shifting positions. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Nicholas Schnee (Grandfather) * Unnamed mother * Jacques Schnee (Father) * Blizzard Schnee (Uncle) * Weiss Schnee (Cousin) * Winter Schnee (Cousin) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Since the Glyph Semblance runs in the Schnee Family, it is likely that Whitley has the Semblance of Glyphs. However, given that Whitley sees Huntsmen as barbarians, it can be assumed he has no form of Aura training, nor any interest in developing his martial potential. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Synopsis First Season Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Whitley Schnee RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Whitley is a given name (Anglo-Saxon) meaning "white meadow", from "white" and "lea"(clearing, meadow, field). * His last name means "snow" in German. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Schnee Dust Company